The Messiah
by hell-fire1377
Summary: If Saint Dane is a saint on his home territory, I’d hate to see what their Messiah is………… Story of Saint Dane’s home and why he wants to conquer Halla. Starts when Saint Dane is a young child and continues through his quest to control Halla.


A/N: Now that we finally have a Pendragon section on this website………I can post my beloved story. At least, as soon as I write it………

Saint Dane is not a saint in the beginning. His father is Saint Dane in the beginning. His father is also the current Traveler for the territory (Doggmaas).

Summary: If Saint Dane is a saint on his home territory, I'd hate to see what their Messiah is………… Story of Saint Dane's home and why he wants to conquer Halla. Starts when Saint Dane is a young child and continues through his quest to control Halla.

Disclaimer: Let's all raise our sniggers to DJ MacHale for creating this series and letting us write fics about it!

Review please! Hobey ho!

"Hey Dane! Look, the Messiah!" a small boy, no more than 6 years old, said to the boy next to him.

"Yeah, Tzu. I saw him about 3 seconds before you. I wonder who today's victim is?" Dane, a tall boy with jet-black hair and cold blue eyes said to his companion.

"Probably Saint Terry. I heard that she was trying to overthrow the Messiah and rule the territory herself."

"Saint Terry, ruling Doggmaas? She would be a horrible ruler. No, if anyone other than the Messiah were to rule this territory, it should be me."

"You, Dane? You can't even keep your grookils alive for more than three days! How do you, of all people, expect to rule a territory?" Tzu asked, laughing.

Dane grabbed Tzu by the throat, choking him.

"If there are no people living, I won't have to worry, will I?" Dane said, releasing Tzu.

"Saint Terry, you have been arrested on a charge of high treason. It has been discovered that you plotted to overthrow our Messiah, Saint Shepherd. The penalty for this crime is death. Furthermore, it has also been discovered that you plotted the downfall of Doggmaas by poisoning everyone with this," the speaker held up a small vial that was filled with black liquid, "This act is punishable by death as well. Do you have any final remarks to make to this court?"

A young woman, probably no more than 17, with long black hair and silvery eyes, stood up.

"Only that I am not guilty of this crime, and if you should execute me, the consequences you will suffer will be dire."

The court laughed jovially.

"Well, if we aren't little Miss Righteous. No matter, the consequences are just a mere trifle. The Messiah has ordered you to drink your own poison for your execution." The speaker said above the laughter of the court.

"If the Messiah orders it, have him tell me himself, sir."

The court went from laughter to silence in record time. All eyes were fixed upon the young women in amazement. No one had ever questioned the Messiah in the history of this court.

"No one quest------"

"Saint Labrod, if the wench wants me to tell her myself, I will do so." A tall, thin man with cold black eyes and shoulder-length black hair said to the speaker, "Saint Terry, I am your Messiah. The territory is mine, and punishment is mine to give. For your act of treason, your sentence is to drink what is in the vial. There will be no questions! I shall give it to you personally." The Messiah stood up and walked towards the frightened young woman. The woman backed away, prepared to run for her life. As the Messiah got dangerously close to her, she broke into a sprint and went straight for the door.

"Hold her back! Guard the doors! Don't let the wench escape!" The Messiah barked the orders to a group of men standing around the perimeter of the room. Immediately, they all ran for the doors, believing that Saint Terry would tire herself out and stop.

Saint Terry had other ideas than stopping and being caught, however. If she was going to go, she was leaving with a bang. Running to the nearest door, she grabbed the sword from the hilt of the guard and jabbed it through his throat. She threw open the doors and ran to the edge of the canyon that the courthouse was set on. Collecting her breath, she jumped to her death.

In a cave at the base of the cliff, Dane and Tzu, who had been listening to the proceedings in the courthouse, saw Saint Terry crash onto the jagged rocks, impaling herself upon them.

A/N: Whew, that last bit has to be somewhat traumatizing, eh? Imagine seeing that at the age of 6………I wouldn't even wish that on Saint Dane. But I guess I did, seeing as how I wrote in that Saint Dane and his buddy Tzu saw it…………

Well, review and I'll try to post quickly. It all depends on how nice decides to be.

Hobey Ho!

hellfire1377


End file.
